


What She Did.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Cass do in Hong Kong? Here we get a small peek into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I NEVER read any of Cass' run as Batgirl. Ever. I was 8 when it started in I believe 2000. So up until 2013 I never bought a DC comic. So this Cass is mostly from my own head, what I've seen from panels on her on the internet and fandom. This has no point but for me to write. I always toy around with the idea of the Bat Kids running a youtube channel for stuff like video game walkthroughs and makeup tutorials and such. This is part of it. Cass in fandom is the badass older sister who can do her makeup like a pro and uses her little brothers and one older brother for her nail polish dummies. This is what I see as the beginning of that. Assuming she was in Hong Kong when the BB Cream craze took off around Asia she probably would have been sending messages back to Steph and babs about it. So yeah I've ranted enough let's get this show on the road~! Also I have cass using her mother's surname as her alias in Hong Kong I use the spelling Wusan for it.

What She Did.

  It started out as one video originally. Tim helped her set it up before she left. She had still needed his help to get the right words across. He held up the cue cards they made together in their own kind of sign language a mix of words, hand signs and faces. The first video was about being developmentally mute. How it took her 18 years to learn to speak let alone read and write.

  It got 200 hits on its first week up. She would bet half of them were from Babs. When she packed to go Tim handed her a camera telling her “This was how I saw the world as a kid. Through a lens. Maybe you will too?” She hugged him tightly and told him she would treasure it. It was a simple black camera that also took video. She ended up putting Batgirl and Robin stickers on it to mark it as her own.

  When she landed in Hong Kong she knew she was out of her depth. But Babs and Tim had made sure her phone could help her translate signs and what people were saying. She was Cassandra Cain-Wayne, the only daughter of Bruce Wayne and Princess of Gotham. And she was alone in a foreign country and city in a world she barely knew. She found the apartment Alfred had gotten her a simple one room place but it suited her needs.

  It took her a while to get used to the city’s rhythm. To figure out how to chase bad guys down in a new city but she learned fast. She went by Cass Wusan here. It felt odd to use the name of a mother she barely knew beyond their few fights. But she wanted to lay low and not attract too much attention. She learned what REAL Chinese food was like and loved it.

  While out shopping she saw the makeup displays and wondered how she would look with it. Would she look more like her mother? More like Babs who was her surrogate mother? Or would she look like a little girl playing dress up? She bought what she recalled Babs and Steph using. Concealer, a red lipstick like what Catwoman NEVER was seen without, eyeliner and that was it. She had plenty of nail polishes but normal makeup? Beyond chapstick she didn’t have much.

  Once she was home she put away her purchases and went into her small bathroom and tied her hair back before looking in the mirror at herself the makeup on the counter. “ _I should take a picture of myself before right? That’s how those tv shows do it…or maybe…_ ” She left to retrieve her camera and set it up so it would see her and hit record and started to apply the concealer under her eyes and over a few small healed cuts on her face.

  “ _So far so good._ ” She thought to herself as she looked in the mirror before trying to line her eyes without poking her actual eye ball. Once that’s done she grins seeing how her eyes look bigger. She picks up the tube of lipstick and takes the cap off twisting the bullet up and stares at it for a moment. “Ok...now to put this on and see how I look.” She says before she starts to put on the lipstick liking how smooth it goes on. “ _If this is how Selina feels putting it on I can see WHY she always wears it._ ”

  After she puts it down looking in the mirror she smiles and loves what she sees. Once she shuts off the recording and plays it back she wonders if she should edit it and upload it. Sitting down at her laptop she watches the little movie she made on her editor and starts to edit adding captions for what she’s doing double checking her spelling.

  Six days later she’s got about 25 hits on her new video and a few comments asking her to do more along with some not so nice ones which she ignores. Others suggested makeup she should get and other channels she could watch to get ideas. So she made a list of the makeup products and looked up how much they were and what colors they had and watched the videos grinning when she saw how much fun it all was.

  She did her first haul video two plastic bags full of makeup and skin care products. She loved what she found when not kicking bad guys butts. Knowing that her friends back home were watching her videos as a way of maintaining contact since she was under radio silence unless absolutely necessary…so of course she emailed and texted Tim, Babs and Steph asking for help on cases and her channel.

  Steph told her to send back a couple of the “BB Creams” she had reviewed recently telling her that she and Babs were DYING to try them. Cass sent them the tubes after taking down a drug ring. When Tim came and brought her new outfit to her she was so happy. Tim stayed long enough for them to eat and for her to use him as a dummy for a few face masks and nail polishes. She chastised him for picking at his nail beds again.

  “They’ll bleed and get all over your stuff littlest brother.” She said as she rubbed lotion into his left hand. “I’m taller than you by like 8 inches almost!” he replied but made no move to get up…she had him trained well. “I am older by 3 years. AND can legally drink here!” She said grinning at him. “I knew it. You left so you could drink!” He says pouting.

She had him in her next video helping her do her makeup for a challenge. They had so much fun filming and editing it. It got over 4,000 hits once people saw the title “My Brother Helps With My Makeup.” And saw her little brother was Tim Drake-Wayne. By the time she made it back to America she had about 400 subscribers and over 100 videos.  She brings her friends and brothers in for the next video and it gets 1,000,000 hits.

  She’s glad Tim gave her the camera, it lead to something she never thought she would love to do. She does makeup swaps with Steph whenever she’s away for a long period of time in another country. She even does them with other female heroes like Black Canary and a once one with Catwoman. When she gets a box from a girl named “Harper Row” she’s curious on how she got her address in Hong Kong long moved out of her small one room into apartment provided by Batman Inc and WE.

  Opening the box she sees not just makeup but photos of Tim and a girl with blue and purple hair. Of Steph back in an updated Spoiler get up and smiles and gets to work filming and later packing up a box to send back to Harper.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Do you think I should continue this kind of drabble story? Let me know!


End file.
